Stubbornness
by awordycontradiction
Summary: The water was reflected off her eyes, those big green eyes that had just the right amount of evil and intrigue, not the pure, ruthlessness that I felt looking into that Kanima. Lydia would always be beautiful, and that thing was a monster. How could any of them believe it was her?


**SOOOOOOOOOO I have no idea what's going to happen in Monday's episode, but I am extremly certain that my little one shot will not happen... regardless I am excited about the new episode, finding out what in God's good name who lizard thing is and praying that it won't be Lydia because then this story will be awkwardly incorrect :) **

Stubbornness

"Lets get one thing straight Scott." I quickly retorted to my best friend over the phone.

"I didn't kidnap her okay?" I paused, staying sensible. "I just took her out of a very bad situation."

"Derek is going to kill you, and then me." Scott spat, I could literally hear him trying not to crush his phone. I know I was making him angry, but I really didn't care.

_This was Lydia we're talking about. _

And I know Scott thinks that he can protect her because he's all bad ass werewolf now, and Allison is like warrior huntress and what not but I can't leave Lydia Martin's faith in the hands of two love struck teenagers. I just couldn't. She was too special and I needed to do this for her.

….. and for me.

So I kept driving, with no destination at all planned. Usually I came up with at least a half-ass-ed idea before pulling out all the stops, but this wasn't a usual situation. And the fact that I am using werwolves-full moons-anything supernatural as a usual scenario should tell you enough about how screwed up and out of control everything has gotten. I licked my lips and rubbed my temple.

_What the hell was I going to do?_

My eyes never stayed fully on the road for long with Lydia sleeping peacefully in the passenger seat. She had been asleep for a while now, and I wasn't sure if

it was just from all the stress in her life or those happy pills her mom is so keen on shoving down her throat at any sign of distress. But she was so at ease that I didn't have the heart to wake her, well that and the fact that this would be so much easier if she would sleep the whole damn time. I wasn't sure how I was going to explain any of this to her, or make her trust me but damn I had to do something and if carrying Lydia out of her house, away from her party away from Beacon Hills was what it would take, I was going to do it.

When I was little and I was having a bad day, my mom would grab the car keys and whisk me away to the only place anything ever really made sense to me, the beach. It had been so long since I've been there. I puffed air into my cheeks and made the right turn onto the long, desolate road that would bring me to our spot. Dad would try to take me here sometimes after she died, but it just wasn't the same. The ride became too long and the conversation was either about school which I didn't want to talk about, or work which he refused to talk about. After a while, we stopped thinking about it, and I had no clue how it popped into my mind; but it did and it was the only place that was both far enough from Beacon Hills to escape to, and a place where nobody knew I'd go to. Not even Scott.

The stars were illuminating the sky in such a way that I didn't even need the flashlight I brought. I tucked it into my backpack and crossed my arms over my knees. The jagged rock behind me gave the support that I needed to figure the rest of this through. Lydia was snuggled comfortably under some blankets and a pillow that I threw into the jeep without really thinking before I left, the wind was blowing some of her hair into her face. I itched to move it, itched to touch her soft cheek and whisper that everything was going to be okay. But really, I didn't know what to say, or what to believe. I just knew that I couldn't leave her in Beacon Hills with crazy blood thirsty werewolves who want to see her dead just as badly as I wanted to keep her alive. No one would understand that. Heck, I barley understood why I cared so damn much about her. I cared_ too_ damn much.

All hell broke loose once Lydia woke up, I mean why would things go smoothly? She threatened and swore and used quips she'd be surprised to know I understood. She was so much like me it was scary, and I was just as stubborn so she was in for a rude awakening. I told her she was in danger, told her that she couldn't be in Beacon Hills right now, that something was after her, that I was trying to save her life. She did exactly what I knew she would, she laughed, ignored me, and laughed again.

I honestly have no clue how anyone I know survives without me.

It was around dawn when I finally thought enough time passed to talk to Lydia. I hadn't slept at all, neither did she. Currently Lydia was sitting near the shore, staring out at the choppy pacific as the last of the moons light shined on the water. I now was certain that she wasn't that lizard monster, she had stayed awake all night, staring at the damn ocean, bruiting to herself, but despite me abducting her and bringing her four hours from home, she had this uniquely content disposition that it was a surprise she wasn't doing cartwheels in the sand. I sluggishly made my way over to her.

"Did you sleep?" She asked, dusting off sand from a green shell that matched her eyes.

"You know I didn't." I mumbled back, rolling up my sleeves a bit.

"I wasn't going to run away. I have no clue where we even are."

I turned to her. "That wasn't why."

She looked back at me.

"Can we talk now?" I pleaded. My eyes searching hers.

She licked her nude lips and shrugged.

"I'm sorry I did all this without talking to you first Lydia. But honestly, do you think you would have actually came willingly on this road trip if I told you the truth? _With me of all people._"

The water was reflected off her eyes, those big green eyes that had just the right amount of evil and intrigue, not the pure, ruthlessness that I felt looking into that Kanima. Lydia would always be beautiful, and that thing was a monster. How could any of them believe it was her?

Lydia gave me a strained look, then furrowed her brows. "You know, why do you always have to say it like that? You're not that bad Stiles. You're not the worst person I could think of being alone here with."

I smiled. She always seemed to turn it around.

"And kidnapping me wasn't the best idea you've ever had." She glared.

"I didn't-" I started, ready to defend my decision.

"I'm not some weak little kitten. I know how to take care of myself. You need to start respecting that."

I smirked, "With all due respect Lydia, you have no idea what you're talking about."

Rubbing her lips together Lydia looked away from me.

"Fine, maybe I don't. But instead of telling me, all this time you've lied, kept whatever it is that is trying to hurt me a secret, I know that I'm going crazy and I'm seeing things that aren't there, but I can still handle a little bad news." She grumbled at me. Stubborn as ever.

"You're right." I nodded. The moment of truth.

"Werewolves are after you. They want you dead."

Lydia was silent. I got worried.

"Stiles!" She groaned standing up and kicking retreating water in my face.

"What the hell?" I growled, the salty residue seeping into my mouth.

"I told you I could handle the truth and you make up some stupid story about werewolves?"

This was going to be harder than I though.


End file.
